The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF10-45-12’. ‘UF10-45-12’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2009 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF08-17-2’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. The first asexual reproduction was performed in May 2010 in Gainesville, Fla. by vegetative stem cuttings using a single seedling (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF10-45-12’ has been reproduced asexually for over one year through vegetative stem cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘UF10-45-12’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘UF10-45-12’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF08-17-2’, ‘UF10-45-12’ has large, chartreuse leaves with distinct deep red-magenta veins, while ‘UF08-17-2’ has smaller leaves colored deep maroon with bright yellow margins.
When ‘UF10-45-12’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘Golden Dreams’ ‘UF11-23-31’ (commercial, unpatented), both plants have chartreuse foliage with prominent red veins, but ‘UF10-45-12’ has more prominent and darker vein coloration across the leaf than ‘Golden Dreams’ ‘UF11-23-31’. ‘UF10-45-12’ also has a vigorous but more compact growth habit with more lateral branching than ‘Golden Dreams’ ‘UF11-23-31’.